A Normal Day
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: This is just a one shot on how Shaggy feels about being bait, and stuff like that.


Chapter 1

A Normal Day .

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok Guys here is another Scooby story, it does not have a mystery in it, so it will properly be really short, well here goes. Hope you like it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shaggy sat at the table in the kitchen of the Mystery Inc house. He was sitting there by himself, normally he would be with Scooby making some sort of food, that had never been tried before, but today he just didn't feel like doing that.

And even if he wanted to, he couldn't every one had been avoiding him for the last 3 days. "_Like why is it, that every one thinks I am just a coward, like I can do a lot of other things, then just cooking, man I even figured some of the clues out, when we are on cases, like no one ever listen to me_", he said to himself quietly.

He was sitting there in his own little world, busy sulking, that he didn't realize that some one had been behind him listening to every thing he had been saying. So when a hand landed on his shoulder, he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Shaggy are you all right?" asked, a voice from behind him. Shaggy turned around to see Velma looking at him, with a worried look on her face.

"S-Sure I am, Like why did you ask?" he replied, trying not to look unhappy, but it didn't work, Velma knew him to well. "It's Just that you don't seem to be your self to day, that all", she replied.

Shaggy looked at her for a while, trying to work out how he would respond to her reply.

"Well I am okay, so like don't worry", he said, trying to be his normal goofy self, but it didn't work.

Velma Looked at him more seriously, and said," Shaggy, I heard what you said. Why do you think no one listens to you? Don't you remember the time when you had an Idea, it was how to make a trap to catch that Snow creature. Fred listened to you, and we caught it in the trap you had suggested.

Shaggy knew that she was right, Fred had listened to him when he had come up with an Idea to catch the snow creature, and that wasn't the only time, now that he thought about it, there had been a lot of times. He kind of felt silly now, about what he had said before.

Shaggy looked at Velma with bit of a smile on his face, "Your right Velma he did", then his smile faded," Yet, I still feel that you guys don't think I am good at any thing, but cooking. Oh, and being bait", he mumbled.

Velma looked at Shaggy, she looked at him so seriously, that it made him feel silly for even saying that.

"Shaggy, do you really think that, do you really believe we don't think you are good at any thing but being bait", She asked, shaking her head.

"It true, isn't it", he asked somewhat awkwardly. "Any way, like you guys have all been avoiding me lately, even Scoob", he added, trying to prove his point.

"No, It's Not True Shaggy. We all know that you are a great Putt Putt player, plus you are great a gymnasium, all up, you are a great athlete"

Shaggy sighed, he _Knew_ she was right, yet he still felt like the gang had been avoiding him lately.

"Shagg, sometimes we have other things we have to do, even Scoob, so if it seemed like we have been avoiding you, it's just because we have been really busy with projects of our own. You know I get those project from NASSA and they can take a long time"

"You like right Velms, I have been really silly, haven't I", Smiled Shaggy.

Velma Giggled, " That's ok Shaggy, your good at that", Shaggy Just smiled. He knew she was right, he was silly most of the time, but that was just him. It was what made him special.

"By the way, I think Scooby was looking for you in the backyard", said Velma, with bit of a smile on her face.

"Ok, Like I better go see what he wants", and he got up from the stool he had been sitting on, and started heading for the back door.

Velma quickly ran up to him, and said, "Hey Shagg, If I were you I wouldn't tell any one about what you have been thinking"

"I won't", Replied Shaggy, as he gave her a hug."Thanks, you're really are a good friend ", he told her.

After he hugged her, he started heading for the back yard again, when he opened the door, he got a big Surprise. He had been so busy sulking, that he had forgotten all about his Birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAGGY", Shouted Velma, Fred, Daphne, and Scooby.

"Like Thanks guys, you are the best friends any one could ask for".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know its really Lame, but I always wondered how Shaggy felt about being bait, and stuff like that. I am really sorry it is so short, and, well, maybe silly, but since I wrote it, I thought I would put it up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
